The Fourth Lorelai
by tennis-star89
Summary: Rory’s daughter Lorelai (Lori) is sixteen and a student at Chilton. Will Lori be like her mother or will she be herself?
1. A New School Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls the show or the characters.**

**Chapter 1 – A New School Year.**

"Welcome sophomores to your first day in Honors Journalism. For many of you, this might be your first journalism course. So for that I will give you the rules to this class.

1. There will be no homework, just projects due every other week. Meaning you have at least 2 weeks to do a project, so there will be no excuses what so ever.

2. Always follow the instructions I give you. You are no longer freshmen so there will be no cutting slack. Plus this is an honors class, so I assume many of you have taken this class for the mare reason of becoming Journalists in the future.

3. Write what you feel is right.

Those are the rules. By the way, my name is Ms. Adams. Any questions before we begin?"

A hand shot up in the back of the room.

"Yes, you in the back. Since I don't know any one's names yet, please state your name then ask your question. "

"My name is Angela Geller. I was just wondering will we be typing all our projects out and if there will be group projects, will there be team leaders."

"Angela, yes you must type your projects unless I say so. For your second question I will say if there will ever be group projects your group can choose a team captain. It's not mandatory though. If there are no more questions I will like to assign your first project."

Everyone in the class let out a groan. Except one who let out a loud fart. The class started laughing.

"Sorry, kinda let it slip." Said a boy.

"And you are?" Asked Ms. Adams

"Julian DuGrey" Said the boy.

"Julian next time you fart, make sure I'm not sitting next to you." Angela said.

"Come on Angela you know Mariano think my farts smell sexy, right Mariano." Julian looked to a girl who was sitting in the first row.

"No, Julian your farts smell horrible. Worst then rotten eggs." Said the girl.

"Come on Lori Mariano, when will you be on my side of an argument." Julian flashed her a smile.

"How about never." Lori answered back.

"Ok, students settle down." Ms. Adams said.

"So the first project of the school year, I will pair you up into groups of two. You will interview each other, get to know one another. Your paper will be written and typed in an interview format. It will be like a questions and answers type of paper. If you need help with how this will be done, you can look it up in the text book page."

Angela's hand shot up.

"Yes Angela."

"Will you be picking the pairs?"

"Yes I certainly will."

"Oh"

"Well actually I have written the pairs on the board." Ms. Adams smiled.

Everyone looked up on the black board, to see who was paired up with whom.

"I can't see it from back here." A voice said.

Ms. Adams called out the pairs.

"1. Orlando Geller & Kerri Washington

2. Angela Geller & Connor Fox

3. Jerry Smith & Sara Braddock

4. Alicia Wilson & Ethan Bayford

5. Patrick Huntzberger & Beth Andrews

6. Scott Davids & Bridget Novak

7. Maggie Brown & Shawn Hart

8. Lorelai Mariano & Julian DuGrey."

Lori was shocked. She didn't want to be Julian's partner. She didn't care about Julian's personal life and she didn't want him knowing about her own personal life.

Lori's raised her hand.

"Yes, Lorelai." Ms. Adams asked.

"It's Lori and are we allowed to switch partners?" Lori asked hopefully.

"Sorry Lori, I cannot let anyone switch partners." Ms. Adams said.

"Ouch Lori, I'm heartbroken that you don't want to be my partner." Julian said.

"I just don't like you Julian and you know that." Lori said.

"And here I was thinking that you wanted to know me better. Well now you can since we're partners." Julian said.

_Ring Ring _The bell rang.

"Class we'll talk more about the project tomorrow." Ms. Adams said.

Lori walked to her locker. Orlando Geller walked with her.

"I can't believe it. First day of 10th grade and I get Julian as a partner. It's only first period and the day isn't half over. Now I have to interview him about his personal life, like I'm interested in his favorite shows." Lori complained.

"Cheer up; at least you didn't get Angela." Orlando said.

"It's funny how you and Angela are twins but you guys are very different. Rumor has it that you're the only normal one in your family. Are you sure you're not adopted?"

Orlando laughed.

"My family's not that bad. They're just overachievers. They do everything to the best of their abilities. Angela's not that bad. Well that's what I think because she is my twin sister."

"And don't forgot she's older then you by 4 minutes." Lori smiled.

Orlando shook his head.

"Don't remind me."

Lori laughed.

"So what do you have now?" Orlando asked.

"Um. English/Shakespeare. With Mr. Lenox." Lori said.

"I have that last. Let me see your schedule."

Lori gave Orlando her schedule. He looked at it closely.

"We have no other classes, unless you count lunch as a class. Looks like you don't have another class with Angela either." Orlando said while giving back Lori her schedule.

"That's a relief. I really wouldn't want another class with Angela anyways." Lori said.

"I'll see you at lunch." Orlando said, while trying to get through the passing crowds.

* * *

After school, Lori took the bus home. Not the regular school bus, but the public bus.

Her mom Rory Mariano did the same thing, when she was a Chilton student.

Lori was a unique Chilton student. Her family didn't live in a fancy house or mansion like her classmates. Instead she grew up in the same town her mother grew up in, Stars Hollow. A small population, but with the greatest people you'll ever know.

"Hello I'm home, anyone here?" Lori said when she entered her house.

The house was empty, which put a smile on Lori's face.

"Yes, the whole house to myself. A great time to read a classic novel." Lori said.

Lori picked out a random book off the bookshelf.

"Ah yes, A Jane Austen novel." Lori went to the nearest chair and started to read the novel.

Lori always had a love of reading, even from an early age.

Her mother and father both have a love of reading books and writing. Lori's mother Rory is a journalist and her father Jess is an accomplished and best selling author. Ever since she was a toddler Lori wanted to follow her mother's footsteps and become a journalist. Her grandmother Lorelai always told Lori to follow her dreams no matter what.

"_No matter what other people say, follow your dreams. Don't let other people tell you other wise. Even if they pull you down and tore you to shreds, don't ever give up your dreams." Lorelai always said to Lori._

Lori stopped reading her book. She started to think about her name, Lorelai. She was the fourth Gilmore to be called Lorelai. The first Lorelai was also called "Trix." The second Lorelai was called Lorelai. The Third Lorelai was called Rory. Now Lori was the fourth Lorelai.

"Funny how grandma, mom and I are the only child in our families." Lori smiled.

Lori looked around the room. She was starting to not like the empty house setting. So she left the house and went to Luke's diner.

Luke and Lorelai have always been together. But not legally married. Lorelai told Lori that she and Luke were doing the "Goldie Hawn and Kurt Russell thing." Lori asked Rory what that meant.

"_It means that they're together, but decided not to get married. They love each other even though they aren't married." Rory explained one day. But they did have one child. Named Rex Danes._

"Hey Luke." Lori said when entering the diner.

"Hey Lori." Luke smiled.

Lori always liked Luke, because he gave the best advice and can always keep a secret.

"How's Rex doing?" Lori asked.

"He's doing great." Luke said.

Rex Danes is a 19 year old college freshman with a baseball scholarship to Michigan State University. He majors in business advertising. Luke has always been proud of his only child. Rex has achieved many things that Luke could never accomplish; maybe it was because Lorelai Gilmore was his mother. Even though Rory and Rex have a 32 year age difference, Rory still loves her step brother.

"Where's grandma?" Lori asked Luke.

"I have no idea." Luke said.

"Ok, then I'll just have the usual." Lori said.

Lori, just like her mom and grandma loves to drink coffee. All 3 of them have decided that Luke makes the best coffee in the entire world.

Luke gave Lori her coffee. Since business was slow today, Luke and Lori had a chance to talk.

"So how was Chilton today?" Luke asked.

"It was ok." Lori said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Just ok?" Luke eyed her.

Lori didn't say anything.

"What happened Lori?" Luke asked.

"You know I'm in honors Journalism."

"Yeah, you were excited all summer for that class." Luke answered.

"Well for the first assignment the teacher paired us into pairs and said we had to interview each other. The teacher paired me up with a guy I really despised." Lori said.

"Well ask for a new partner." Luke advised.

"The teacher said no." Lori said.

"Well there's only one thing to do then." Luke said.

"What?"

"You need to interview that kid you don't like. There's always something in life you won't like. But to get over that obstacle you need do the right thing. The right thing in this problem is to interview the kid. You might actually learn something." Luke said.

"Luke, you always give the best advices." Lori smiled.

"Yeah, but so does your grandma. Except she tries to make you have a good mood, so your problems will go away." Luke smiled.

"Let's change the subject. Did you read your dad's new book?" Luke said.

"Yeah, it's really great. I gave him an idea to put in one of his chapters and he actually wrote it in, and it fit perfectly in the story." Lori said proudly.

"So will you become an author like your father or a journalist like your mother?" Luke asked.

"More likely a journalist." Lori said.

"Are you going to Friday night dinner at great grandma Emily's?" Luke asked.

"Mom said we have to. So the answer is yes." Lori said.

"So this means everyone is going except for Rex." Luke said.

"You're going to Friday dinner?" Lori's eyes were wide open.

"Yes." Luke said.

"Wow it's been almost a year since you've been to those dinners." Lori said.

"I know."

Just then a girl about 16 years old, with brown hair and glasses came into the diner.

It was Erika Rysalski, daughter of Dave and Lane Rygalski. Erika and Lori have been best friends ever since they were in diapers.

"Hey Erika." Lori said.

"Hi Lori. How was Chilton? Any new hot guys?" Erika said.

"No, not really." Lori said.

"Oh, don't worry there aren't any new hot guys at Stars Hollow High." Erika said with a shrug.

"I'll never have a boyfriend. Guys at Chilton are worthless." Lori said.

"I'll never become a professional singer because my mom won't let me." Erika said.

"So did your mom find out about you sneaking out of the house yesterday night?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago. She said I would only have 10 minutes to talk on the phone and then I have to help out in grandma's shop. After she said that she started to freak out and said "Oh my gosh I'm turning into my mother". So she sent me out of the house." Erika explained.

Luke laughed while listening to the Erika's story.


	2. The New Headmaster’s Son

**Chapter 2-The New Headmaster's Son**

"Good morning fellow students. We are all gathered here in the auditorium on our second day of the new school year. As most of you know, we have a new headmaster this year at Chilton. This morning our new headmaster would like to speak to you all. As president of the student body, I will like to introduce Mr. Huntly, our new headmaster." Announced the senior president.

It was the second day of the school year. Everyone was relieved to get out of first and second period to attend the school assembly.

Lori was seating next to her friend Mae Dennis.

"Hey, Maggie already spread a rumor that the head master's son is hot. Now we'll have a chance to see if the rumor is true." Mae said.

Maggie Brown is Chilton's residence ultimate gossip queen. If you need to know anything about anyone, you go to Maggie. If you want a rumor to be spread throughout the school within one day, you go to Maggie. The girl has the connections to get the rumor mill to go on overdrive.

Just then, the headmaster spoke. Everyone was quiet

"Hello students, I am your new headmaster, Mr. Huntly. I will try to make your experience at Chilton better then it was last year. Since I would like to keep this assembly short, so you all can go to your classes, I would like to welcome you all to a great year at Chilton. A year like no other. There are endless possibilities here at Chilton. So anything can happen.

Let's get down to the point. If you think you can out smart me, well you're wrong. Wrong because I was once a student here at Chilton many years ago. I know every prank, stunt and secret passage ways in this school.

Before I end this assembly I would like to introduce my son, who just transferred here at Chilton this year and will be joining our sophomore class. Everyone meet my son Will Huntly."

The headmaster's son walked on stage. He looked athletic and cute. He had dark brown hair and was somewhat tall. The students were now loudly talking to one another.

"I hear he played soccer and baseball in his old school." Said a girl.

"Well I hear he works out at the gym every other day." Another girl said.

"I hear he's single." Mae said to Lori.

"Ok, everyone settle down. This is the end of the assembly. Please everyone when going back to class, go to your 3rd period class." The headmaster said, before going offstage.

Lori had free during 3rd period today. So she spent her time in the library.

She loved the quietness of the library. Lori was looking through the books on a bookshelf near the back of the library.

"So do you always spend your free time looking at books on a book shelf." Said a voice next to her.

Lori jumped a little when she heard the voice.

"Sorry if I scared you." Said the voice.

"Oh, it's ok. I didn't hear any footsteps so when you talked I was a little jumpy." Lori explained.

"I'm Will Huntly." The voice said.

"I'm Lori Mariano." Lori said.

"Are you related to Jess Mariano?" Will asked.

"He's my father." Lori answered.

"He writes great novels. He can write in any genre and still come up with a best selling novel." Will said.

"So, you're a fan of my father's works." Lori smiled.

"Yeah, you can say that." Will said.

Lori got a full look at Will. She was impressed. He looked smart and athletic. Lori smelled cologne on him, but it wasn't too strong, not like you can smell him from a mile away. Lori instantaneously felt an attraction to Will. He was the kind of guy that Lori would read about in a romance novel.

"So, you like to read?" Will asked her, while they walked to a table.

"Yeah, definitely." Lori said automatically.

"Favorite classic author?" Will asked with an interest shown in his eyes.

"Um... Jane Austen." Lori replied.

"Mine's are Charles Dickinson and Ernest Hemingway." Will replied.

"F. Scott Fitzgerald is also great." Lori said.

"Yeah, but not as great as your dad. I bet you read all this novels." Will said.

"Kind of yeah. My dad let's me write at least one chapter in all his books." Lori smiled.

"Whoa, seriously?" Will was surprised.

"Yeah, I'm serious. Give me the name of one of his books and I'll tell you which chapter I wrote." Lori said.

"My favorite book that he wrote was "A Parallel Life" Will said.

"I wrote the chapter that had Jack, the main character deciding between running away or suicide." Lori told Will.

Will was amazed.

"No way! You wrote that chapter? That's like one of the best chapters in the book. It's like the climax of the whole story." Will said.

Lori just smiled. No one besides her family and friends had ever known that Lori always helped her dad write his novels, whenever he had writer's block. It was one of the best kept secrets that Lori had.

"So, what class do you have next?" Will asked.

"I have History with Mr.Leebag." Lori said.

"Well have fun." Will said.

The bell rang. Will and Lori left the library together.

* * *

It was now 5th period. Lori had lunch with Orlando Gellar, Mae Dennis and Shawn Hart, Orlando's friend.

"This is like the best lunch period ever." Mae said, while sitting down at the lunch table.

"Why is it the best lunch period ever." Lori asked.

"Because I have lunch with my 3 greatest friends everyday now." Mae said.

Just then a boy was walking by.

"Hey Lori, I didn't know you were into headmasters sons. If you would have told me, I would have asked my dad to get the position to be headmaster so you could go out with me." The boy said while walking by.

Lori's eyes opened wide.

"How did he know?" Lori said.

"One of Maggie's friends saw you and Will Huntly walk out of the library together after 3rd period." Mae said.

"Shit." Lori said.

"Wow Mariano has a foul mouth. Don't make that a habit." Shawn said.

Lori gave him a look.

"Whatever Shawn." Lori threw French fries at Shawn.

"Ok, settle down kiddies." Orlando said with a smile.

"So I hear there's no school Friday, some teacher's workshop. What do you guys what to do?" Shawn asked.

"My parents are out. You guys can come over for the day." Mae suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Lori said.

"A plan me likes." Shawn said.

"Count me in." Orlando said.

"Don't bring your sister." Mar warned Orlando.

"I won't Mae. I remembered that you're not a fond of her." Orlando said.

"Well finally you remembered something." Mae said half joking.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Mae." Orlando said.

"Your such a dumb jock." Mae said flirtatiously.

"Well that's better then being a smart nerd like Angela." Orlando said.

"Or a book worm like Lori." Shawn added.

"Hey, why are you adding me into this argument." Lori said.

"Sorry Lori. I almost forgot you only like guys like Will Huntly." Shawn said.

Lori gave him a dirty look.

"Oh great. Here comes Maggie." Mae said.

Maggie Brown came to their table.

"Why Orlando dear. Why sit at lunch with these people. You're like the best runner on our track team. You should be sitting next to the jocks." Maggie said.

"Nah that's ok Maggie. I'm fine here." Orlando said.

"What about you Shawn. After Orlando, you're like the best on the track team." Maggie said.

"It's ok Mags I'm comfortable here." Shawn said.

"Fine boys. But if you decide to sit with us at the jock table, you still can." Maggie said while walking away.

"Besides Angela, Maggie also gets on my nerves." Mae said.

"She's ok." Orlando shrugged.

"Why is she in the jock's table?" Mae said angrily

"She's a cheerleader." Shawn said.

"No, that was last year. She was cut off during try outs this year." Mae said.

"Maybe she's dating one of the jocks." Lori suggested.

"Maybe." Orlando said.

"So Lori there have been rumors about your journalism class." Mae said.

Orlando and Lori looked at each other. Both wondering what rumors Maggie let out.

"So spill out the rumors Mae." Lori said.

"That for a project you're paired up with Julian." Mae said.

"That's true" Orlando said.

"So, tell me the other pairings." Mae said.

"I'm paired up with Kerri Washington." Orlando said.

"Kerri is a nice girl." Mae said.

"I got Maggie for the stupid project." Shawn said.

"Serves you right. This is karma for what you did to my history project last year." Mae said.

"Angela got Connor." Orlando stated.

"Connor Fox?" Mae asked.

"Yeah."

"Ha, she got a member of the bad boy trio." Mae said.

"The bad boy trio?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, that's what Julian DuGrey, Connor Fox and Patrick Huntzberger calls their group." Mae explained.

"Wasn't last year they called themselves the "3 Pirates.". Lori said with a laugh.

"They changed their group name this year I guess." Mae said.

"Hopefully next year they become smart and decide on the name "the 3 retards." Lori said.

Orlando, Shawn and Mae laughed at Lori's statement.

"So who did Patrick get for a partner?" Mae asked.

"Um.. I think Beth Andrews." Lori said.

"Lucky girl." Mae said in an obviously jealous way.

"You have a thing for Patrick, don't you?" Shawn said.

"Yeah, I do. Gosh that Huntzberger is hot." Mae said.

Mae started to day dream about Patrick.

"It's official, we lost Mae in dreamland." Orlando said, looking at Mae.

"Should we bring her back to reality?" Shawn asked.

"No, I think we should play it safe and leave her in dreamland for a while." Lori suggested.

"Besides the bell won't ring for awhile." Orlando said.

Mae snapped out of dreamland after 5 minutes.

Julian was walking to their table now.

"Here comes one of the pirates." Mae said and couldn't keep a straight face.

"Hey Mariano." Julian said.

"What do you want Julian." Lori said with a bored look on her face.

"I hear we start working on the journalism projects during class tomorrow." Julian said.

"Ok." Lori said.

"Mariano stop giving me that bored look on your face. I apologize I'm not as interesting as Will Huntly. But we are partners on this project and like you, I want to pass this course." Julian said with a smirk.

Lori was turning red from embarrassment.

Julian started grinning when he saw Lori turning red.

"I'll see you later partner." Julian said while walking away.

"He knows." Lori said disgusted.

"Of course he knows." Mae said.

"Watch Julian ask you about your relationship with Will, during your interview." Shawn said.

Lori groaned.

"Cheer up. Julian isn't that bad, compared to Maggie." Mae said.

"What's so bad about Maggie as a partner." Shawn asked.

"Everything you tell her will be on the fast tracks of the rumor mill." Mae said.

"Crap." Shawn just realized Maggie's rumor powers.

"Serves you right." Mae said again.

"I know, I know karma." Shawn said.

A friend of Maggie's came up to the table.

"Would you four like a Chilton gossip update." The girl said.

"Yes." Mae said before the boys could object.

"Well there's a 50 chance that Will Huntly will ask Lori Gilmore on a date." The girl announced.

"What's your proof?" Mae asked.

"Will asked Maggie about the things Lori was into. Like food, places and hobbies." The girl said.

Lori's jaw was dropped.

"What else you got." Mae asked.

"The pairings for Ms. Adams's honors journalism classes' projects. Periods 1, 2, 3, 6&7."

"Next gossip." Mae said.

"That Patrick Huntzberger broke up with his summer fling."

"Who was the girl?" Mae asked with interest.

"Bridget Novak."

"No way. Novak was Patrick's girlfriend for the whole summer. That lucky girl." Mae said.

"He broke up with her. Because school started and it's rumored that he only sees his secret crush only at school." The girl said.

"Who's Patrick's secret crush?" Mae asked fast. The boys were trying not to laugh, because of Mae's interest in Patrick's personal life.

"He won't say." The girl said with a sad face.

"I hear it's one of the best kept secrets." Mae said.

"It is. Even Maggie doesn't know." The girl said.

"Any other good gossip?" Mae asked.

"Only one more. Juniors Gina Bright's mom and Harvey Mallard's dad were caught making out during a business meeting."

"Oh my gosh." Mae said.

"What's so bad. So what their single parents finally found partners to date." Shawn said.

"Not if Gina and Harvey have been girlfriend and boyfriend for about 4 months now." Mae said.

"Ok, that's disgusting to picture. That your mom might be dating your boyfriend's single dad." Lori said.

The girl left to go spread the gossip to another table.

"I can't believe Will is interested in me." Lori said happily.

"I'm so glad Patrick is single again." Mae said happily.

Orlando rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe it's only two days into the school year and the gossip mill is on overdrive." Orlando said to Shawn.

"Sad, that most of the female population only cares about this week's gossips." Shawn said to Orlando.

"My life is officially on the fast track." Lori said.

"Why's that." Mae said.

Orlando and Shawn were also paying attention to what Lori had to say.

"Yesterday I was paired up with a guy I utterly dislike. Today I have a 50 chance on being asked on a date with Will Huntly." Lori said.

Orlando laughed.

Shawn rolled his eyes.

Mae was now dreaming about Patrick.

Then the bell rang.

"Guess it's time for our next class." Orlando said.

"I can't be late. Patrick's in my next class." Mae said.

Lori, Shawn and Orlando pretended not to hear Mae's last statement when heading towards their next classes.


	3. The Coin Toss

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Gilmore Girls.**

**Author's note – hope you all like this chapter.**

**Chapter 3 – The Coin Toss**

"So Mariano, how should we start this project?" Julian asked.

It was the day after Lori met Will.

Lori was in Journalism class. Ms. Adams decided to let everyone work on their projects.

"I don't know." Lori said. She was scanning around the classroom, to see what everyone else was doing.

"Do you want to be the interviewer or the interviewee?" Julian was trying to get Lori's attention.

"I don't care." Lori said without looking at Julian.

"Let's do a coin toss to decide." Julian decided.

"Fine." Lori said.

"Well sorry if I'm not so interesting to you. You don't look pretty when you're bored." Julian said.

"Really I don't look pretty when I'm bored. So when do I look pretty?" Lori said.

"Most of the time your beauty surpasses you. Unless you're bored. That's when you look dull." Julian said.

Lori just looked at him. With a weird expression on her face.

"So what about that coin toss?" Lori said.

"Pick the toss up." Julian said.

"Heads you interview me. Tails I interview you." Lori called.

Julian tossed the coin in the air and it landed on the desk below it. Tails was shown.

"I guess you're the interviewer and I'm the interviewee." Julian said with a smile.

"So when shall I interview you?" Lori asked.

"Well we have no school Friday. I'm busy in the morning, but I'm free all afternoon." Julian smiled.

"I'm going to be at Mae Dennis's house all day." Lori said.

"I know where Mae lives. I'll pick you up from her house and we can do the interview at my house." Julian said.

"When do you want to interview me?" Lori asked.

"How about Saturday afternoon." Julian said.

"Ok." Lori said.

"So it's settle then." Julian said.

"I guess so." Lori said.

Julian stared at Lori for a while.

Lori noticed Julian's stare.

"What Julian." Lori looked into Julian's eyes.

Julian looked away quickly.

"Nothing. Never mind." Julian answered.

It was the end of the school day. Everyone was leaving.

Lori was by her locker. She was making sure she had the books she needed to bring home.

Lori saw Will walk towards Lori's locker. He was talking to himself and doing some hand movements. Lori couldn't help but smile.

"Hey" Will said when he got to Lori's locker.

"Do you always do those funny hand jesters?" Lori said.

"Oh you saw that? No not always. I was trying to figure out how to ask you a question." Will said.

"So what's the question?"

"Lori would you like to have dinner with me Saturday night?" Will asked.

"I would love to have dinner with you Will." Lori smiled.

"So how are you going home?" Will asked.

"I have to take the bus."

"My driver can take you home." Will suggested.

"No it's ok Will."

"Come on Lori. Plus this can help my driver to know the way to your house, so he knows which routes to take on Saturday." Will suggested.

"OK Will Huntly." Lori said with a smile.

Lori closed her locker and walked with Will.

Julian watched Lori and Will walk out of Chilton.

Connor, Patrick and a bunch of other kids were with Julian.

Maggie ran to the group.

"its official, Lori and Will are going on a date this Saturday night." Maggie said.

Everyone was talking about Lori and Will.

Julian didn't like this.

"What school did Will used to go to?" Julian said while closing his locker.

"Well for 9th grade, he went to Mount Vernon Prep, in Vermont. But before that he was mainly at Stevens Boarding school in Maine." Maggie informed everyone.

"Hey DuGrey didn't you used to go to Stevens back in the 5th grade." A boy said.

"Yeah I was there for a year. No wonder that Huntly kid looked so familiar." Julian narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?" Maggie said.

"Never liked that kid. He was the most conceited person I met at Stevens. He thought he owned the school, cause his dad was head master there." Julian said.

"Yeah I have a feeling that I don't like him." Connor Fox said.

"Me either." Maggie agreed.

The other kids voiced their opinion. All of them agreed that if something happened, they would be on Julian's side.

Because Julian is one the most popular kids at Chilton. Plus he holds the title of the "Chilton King."

"So how do you like Chilton so far?" Lori asked Will.

They were in Will's car. Lori gave the driver the directions to her house.

"It's ok." Will said.

"So what sports do you play?" Lori asked.

"Football and baseball. What about you Lori?"

"I'm not into sports."

"Ah so you're an academic person."

"Yeah you can say that." Lori replied.

"So what do you know of Julian DuGrey?" Will asked curiously.

"I don't know him that well. Nor would I want to know him. Except I have a project that I'm paired up with him. He's not the type of person I would consider as my friend."

"Why what happened?" Will wanted to know.

"It was something that happened last year. I don't want to talk about it." Lori said, while looking out the window.

"Oh, ok." Will said.

For the rest of the ride to Stars Hollow, Will and Lori were quiet. They didn't say a word, until they got to Lori's house.

"Well this is my stop. See you later Will." Lori said while getting out of the car.

"Yeah, see yeah later." Will said.

The car drove off.

Lori went inside the house.

She heard someone talking on the phone in the kitchen.

Lori went into the kitchen.

"Hey mom." Lori said.

Rory Gilmore got off the phone.

"Lori you're home early."

"Yeah, I got a ride from a classmate."

"It's great."

"So mom there's no school on Friday, can I stay at Mae's house for that day?"

"Who else will be there?"

"Um…Mae, Orlando and Shawn."

"Sure Lori." Rory said.

"And one more thing." Lori said.

"What?"

"Can I go on a date with this boy I know?" Lori asked.

"Is it that Forester kid?" said a voice behind her.

Lori turned around, and saw her dad, Jess Mariano.

"No, dad it's not that Forester kid." Lori said rolling her eyes.

Jess hated anyone relating to Dean Forester. It was a long time ago. But Jess still holds a grudge.

"Who is it then?" Rory asked.

"A new kid at Chilton, Will Huntly." Lori replied.

"The new head master's son?" Rory asked.

"Yes" Lori said.

"Sure you can go with the boy." Jess said.

"Thanks mom, dad." Lori said, while walking out of the kitchen.

When Lori left, Jess and Rory talked in the kitchen.

"Still holding that grudge against Dean." Rory stated.

"Hey, he's the one that started it." Jess said.

"But that was a long time ago." Rory said.

"Whatever." Jess said.

"Well Dean's son is a nice boy. Don't be too aggressive when you see him."

"What's the kid's name again I forgot." Jess said.

"It's Hayden Forester." Rory said.

"When we go to bed, I have a surprise for you." Jess said with a smirk.

"Why Mr. Mariano." Rory said with a smile.


End file.
